


Your Mouth

by vanessa857



Series: UsCan Twincest [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin brothers America and Canada are spending a hot day together. Who knows what it could lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally from my wattpad, and has been on a couple of different sites also.

It had been a hot summer day. Canada was visiting America, with Kumajirou out of sight, probably in the house or hiding somewhere waiting to catch the two brothers doing something interesting. Or not as boring. They were just relaxing in chairs outside America's house, in the back yard of course. America looked at the younger, and shyer one, watching his mouth work that Popsicle. Oh god, that mouth. Just seeing the skilled tongue working on the frozen treat. Just that tongue catching anything threatening to drip onto the Canadian's hand and the mouth just sucking and licking. Oh fucking god. America soon began to imagine if his cock was there, instead of that Popsicle. Letting out a breathy moan, he felt his face and other areas heat up, looking at Canada. The Canadian had a look of confusion, not even knowing what he was doing to his brother. Looking at the other's flushed face, he soon flushed up with him, just a natural response. Or at least it seemed like it. "America, are you okay?" he asked being as quiet as he always was. 

America shook his head quickly, shifting awkwardly in his seat some more. "J-just a bit hot..." he muttered, hoping that would get him out of this. But that wasn't even close to the case. Just imagining that tongue over and over and touching everywhere... While America spaced out and blushed more, Canada sighed. It really was like talking to a wall sometimes. "America!" he yelled, trying to get a bit louder than he normally was. Startled, the American jumped up from his chair, sending it crashing to the ground. And revealing his bulge to the other, making him blush even more. "I...I'll be right back bro..." he said quickly, running into his house and into his room, sitting on the bed and hoping some superhero would help him.

Canada stood up, following after him like an invisible ghost. Which didn't matter for him since he was already forgotten by everyone. Watching from the doorway of America's room, he saw him pull his pants down, and a small wet spot in the middle of his superman boxers. And he clearly didn't wet his pants at all. As America removed his boxers, he looked around, making sure no one was in the room with him. Without the teasing, he slowly moved his hand up and down his erect cock, moaning quietly and throwing his head back, blue eyes shut. Letting out more moans as he stroked his cock faster, Canada finally decided to step in. Walking quietly to his brother, he took off his eyeglasses, making sure to set them neatly on the floor before taking off his own and putting them by the other pair. Kneeling in front of the erect cock, he removed America's hands gently, earning a small groan and a gasp from him. 

America opened his eyes, looking down at the quieter country. "C-Canada...." he muttered, earning a small kiss on his lips from the Canadian. "Shush, America." he said, moving back down to gently kiss the other's thighs, wanting to tease him a bit. "Your mouth." America murmured, blushing more. Slowly, Canada ran his tongue across the tip of the cock, earning a moan and hip bucking, along with a taste of pre-come. Getting some more confidence, Canada slowly took the head in, sucking and licking as much as possible. It was a bit hard when you had hips bucking into your mouth and hands grabbing your hair tightly, along with a fellow country moaning his head off. Continuing with the actions, Canada took in a bit more as he felt the bucking from America get more and more urgent. Not long after he had started, Alfred let out a few noises, holding Canada's head still and releasing his semen into his mouth. Canada decided to not let any go to waste, swallowing all he could and covering his mouth so he had to keep it down. It was more than just a bit weird tasting. But it wasn't too bad. Moving away from the other country with a flushed face, Canada grabbed new clothes, helping the panting American into them and setting his glasses on his face. 

"Rest America..." Canada murmured, pushing the other down gently on the bed and tucking him in the best he could. "N-night Mattie..." America mumbled, quickly falling asleep. Soon, the door creaked open a bit more as Canada put his glasses on looking directly at: Kumajirou. "What was that?" he asked, cocking his head in curiosity. "N-nothing Mr. Kumachekers!!" Canada said quickly, picking the confused polar bear up and running out of America's room, promising himself to finish it all next time.


End file.
